Vivid Mistakes Beyond Eyes
by IHaveAMessedUpSenseOfHumor
Summary: 'It's not fair.' Hope. Love. The bold extent of death. Revenge. Pain. The sudden onset of the falling rain. RavenKnightShipping, Cendrillon III.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own this franchise or any of its characters.

You know the drill-ion.

Cendrillion III: Vivid Mistakes Beyond Eyes

Finally reunited with my brighter deeper side. It's kind of strange to feel this way. I feel complete. I feel every passionate emotions she does. Her anger burns brightly. Her sadness strings in neon blue. Her soul is light and airy yet pulled down by something I can't see. Ah LeBlanc you need to let go of whatever is holding you down. Revenge isn't sweet. Revenge isn't pleasant.

Coming upon a fork in the road I debate letting her go. The pain can be avoided. It can always be avoided. Everything can be ignored. Everything can be alright. A separation of star crossed lovers, star torn hearts could be just what we need. Of course that won't achieve anything. The burning passion and need for revenge is something we can't avoid. She hasn't let go yet. She needs to make that darkness pay even if it means killing it's innocent vessel. I've learnt in the past months. I've grown. I know now that the angel in the white dress and the witch in the black skirt are merly vessels of things they can't control. The Light of Ruin and the Darkness of Nihility. She has already killed one of em and we should at least try to save the other. I want to know him. I wanted to know them both. The emotions, the feelings, the weaknesses, they reminded me of me. Well one still does. And it's not fair.

I take the left path, the wrong path, the one less walked on as always. This time someone walks beside me and I want to cry so she can see what she's doing to me. There's no point in breaking apart anything. There's no point in tears. No need for revenge. Please don't say there is. Oh for the love of God Sherry stop it. We can save him doesn't anyone get it? There is always a way. There's always a way to save someone in pain. Stop telling me about revenge. As it's not fair.

The leaves crinkle under my footsteps as my Prince walks behind with a hum, with a drum. A sword held fast in her hand. She's already ready for anything. She's always ready for anything. It's adorable and terrifying. She scares me sometimes. The hate and the hunger and that sadness that lingers are reflected in her eyes. She won't stop. She won't stop her quest for anyone, not even me. Sorry it's not fair.

Hope, has she forgotten the meaning yet? I wonder if she understands hope anymore. If I do. It would be a miracle if we both realized that there's always a way. I want her to know that I hope. I want her to know that she hopes. I murmur the word slowly under my breath. She carelessly disregards it. AS carelessly as that earpiece from that moment when I thought we'd live happily ever after. Why do I still believe in fairytales? My father told me long ago that I'd meet a prince. A prince that would cherish me and love me above all else. Half of that deal was fulfilled. She loves me. She loves me almost more than revenge. She needs revenge as it's written in her bones. Every tear, every death, every scream on a star stained night is scratched into revenge, written on her bones and she won't forget it. And it's not, it's not, it's never fair.

The lonely trip is getting lonelier as she fades in and out of focus. All help offered is denied. The tears are damp at my eyes. If she won't cry then I will. I never cried before her. I will not cry after her as my tears are hers for the duration of the short life we'll live together. The good die young. The bad die young. We all die young. As it's not, it's not, it's never fair.

In the middle of the night she holds on to me tight. I stop the falling rain. I stop the passage of time for a minute. I want to spend eternity in her arms after all. The time needs to stop. It stopped before. A sword stuck deep into a clock. The endless ticking of midnight ceased for seconds. Why won't it stop now? Why won't death come swiftly and make me and her die young but together. I know that if we go there to the dark then the vessel that I want to know will be the next to die and I'll cry and cease to stop the falling rain. If we go he'll die. If not him then she'll die. I can't stop her from going and I can't save them both. And it's as of the heavens are taunting me screaming sorry it's not, it's not, it's never fair.

I won't forgive her. I can't forgive her. She didn't know but know she does. It was a mistake behind her vivid eyes. This time however it's not a mistake, it's beyond that. And though you may think so, though every body screams so, it will never be fair as life isn't fair. Sacrifices that are uneeded will forever and always be made. The mistakes, the burning, agonizing pain of revenge burns too bright within her for me to cure. And it's not fair. As it's not fair I think I'll break down upon myself. Sorry it's not fair the sky screams down at me. We are as helpless and hapless as you. So if you can not find a cure for the burning of revenge then it's pointless.

I travel in silence. She occasionally looks worried at me though I don't deserve it. There's always a way but I don't know it. I'm not smart enough, I'm not strong enough. The only use I am to her is crying. The sudden rain strikes me as I break down sobbing. Her hand is on my shoulder.

"Why are you crying Crow?"

"It's not fair. It isn't his fault. I don't want you to die or have blood on your hands."

"There is no other way."

"There's always a way."

"Then tell me."

"I don't know it but I know there is."

"Ah Crow there is no way."

"Then stab him fast and leave me here as I'm just another target of sudden rain."

"Ah for you I will find a way."

**A way to save the vessels life for my beloved. Simple no? Well no. Death for one party is death for the other and in order to cast darkness either light of equal must be introduced or I must stab him. It's not fair I suppose. Though as life isn't fair I don't know what the problem is. Revenge syndrome he calls it. I say it's justice without irony. **

**On the trip to the dark castle something hits me. Light of equal. What is light made of other than ruin? It's made of hope. In the tales my mother told me of young princesses hope would symbolized by the butterfly in white. The Hopeful Light perhaps? That fits it quite well. Ah in order to prolong the life of the vessel of that darkness that burns at my throat we must give him hope. Easier said than done as hope is completely foreign to me. I suppose if I try hard enough I can remedy the sudden onset of the falling rain.**

**As we arrive at the gates in our ruined clothes the rain falls from the sky suddenly. As if announcing our arrival the journey up the steps is peppered with thunder. The screaming of the scream almost drowns the sound of his heels out completely. Ah if he became completely drowned out I'd scream. The falling rain peppers our arrival with the rhythmic pitter pats.**

**The gate is slammed open by me. No guards to be found. Does he want to die? No guards. We walk to the center room and on the ground on his knees is a solitary silent man hoping against all hope that someone would kill him.**

"**I've been expecting you." He mutters. "End it quickly please."**

"**No way. Have hope. We won't kill you." Crow mentions.**

**Yuusei growls as the darkness bats against him eager for his sudden return, eager for a sudden onset of the falling rain. The rain won't fall today.**

**Hope. Love. The bold extent of death. The collapsing thought of accidents. The butterfly. The sudden onset of the falling rain! No problems at all! As problems would be unfair. This world may be cruel but not for me, not anymore! The falling rain that falls will be remedied by revenge, by the sharpened metal against a thin throat. AS it's the only fair thing to do. It's always, always fair!**

**Standing up I draw my blade and with a murmur of goodbye I make a striking motion. Crow sobs and covers his eyes. That blackbird has seen too many tragedies. The blade lops off a piece of hair. The blue clears up to reveal an ocean of emotion. The white butterfly flutters path and hope is here. I stopped the fall of the sudden rain with the hope that he would be saved. Saved by death.**

"**Thank you." He chokes out.**

**Finally a happy ending. Took us long enough.**


End file.
